Vegeta and Bulma
by Syropeify
Summary: AUA Peter Pan Version of Bulma and Vegeta! Please note the characters are OOC
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

**Vegeta Breaks Through**

_Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball z characters. Nor do I own the original plot of Peter Pan, which I give FULL CREDIT to J.M Barrie, one of the greatest children's literature writers in the world! However, I have yet to see a Peter Pan version of Vegeta and Bulma..so...Why not? Enjoy!_

_Please note I excluded the characters of John and Michael, do not be angry!_

All beings, except one, grow up. Yet it may not be in the sense of growing older in age and physical being. But in mind and spirit. It may not be from a child to an Adult, but rather a lover long lost to the wind, and the widowed moving on. Bulma always knew she would inherit the Capsule Corporation. Even as a child she could plan and create inventions, which would bring fortune to her family's business. But she longed for something more. Her mother, Mrs. Briefs was an unusual lady with sweet mocking eyes and beautiful blonde hair. And in the corner of her right eye was a sparkle, which Bulma could never get.

Every gentlemen in the land wanted Mrs. Briefs as their wife (but of course her name wasn't Mrs. Briefs, for she had not been married yet) and all rushed over to her house in their new Capsule cars. Yet Mr. Briefs, being the inventor had made modifications to his own car and reached her house first, thus taking her hand in marriage.

Every night Mr.Briefs would boast to Bulma about how her mother loved him and respected him, and there was a ring of truth to his statement. When he married her, he got all of her, except the sparkle in her eye and the kiss in the right hand corner of her mouth.

Mrs. Briefs would keep the inventory lists and be Mr.Briefs secretary while he worked. But soon she would be going through the web, picking out names for a child she longed for. And then came Bulma. At first, although Mr.Briefs adored and was fiercely proud of his one and only daughter, he felt she should be sent off to boarding school, away from the media his soon to be Mass Corporation would bring. But Mrs.Briefs, with that shinning sparkle in her eye begged him not to, and so Bulma stayed in the middle of it all.

She had a rather strange nurse, yet she was the best the family wanted. Her name was Nana, and was indeed a dog. Yet Nana was a faithful nurse, always catching Bulma for her bath time and knowing when a cough was a thing to have no patience for and when it needed a stocking around the throat and awful medicine. She would always walk Bulma to school and take her home. She made sure that Bulma never forgot a sweater when it would grow cold, or her homework from the night before. She hated waiting for Bulma in the nurses rest area down below, for everyone else was a humanoid form, and Nana was a dog. Yet no one could run the nursery better then Nana could, so she stayed away from the harsh whispers of the others.

When Bulma was but a wee lass, they had only one servant, since it was Bulma who invent the house bot. Eliza was her name, and she was a proper servant to the household before her bones grew to weary for her to walk. But she would often join in family dinners and dances, where Mrs. Briefs was the gayest of all. She who would pirouette around the room so wildly you would almost be able to catch the sparkle in her eye and that mocking kiss on the side of her mouth. There never was a simpler, happier family until the coming of Vegeta.

Mrs.Briefs first heard of Vegeta when she was tiding up Bulmas mind, for all mothers tidy up their children's minds while they sleep. She would put things straight for Bulma in the morning, the naughtiness and evil passions stored at the bottom of her mind, and at the top, her prettier thoughts laid out and ready for the next day.

Bulma's mind was a very complex one, even more complex then a more ordinary child's. For a child's mind is filled with zigzagged lines and which goes round all the time. And in every child's mind there are roads to the planet Namek, which is more or less always a planet. But it could vary from child to child. For example, a young girl may have a small lagoon as part as her Namek with flamingos flying overhead, yet a young boy may perhaps have one flamingo with lagoons flying overhead. But it is always there, in the back of a child's head. And then of course there are everyday thoughts such as school, and chocolate, and books. And then Bulma's mind had those complicated thoughts of an inventor, even at the tender age of 12. And even through all these images, there came one word, bold and scrawled all over. Vegeta. Mrs.Briefs felt it had a cocky appearance.

"Yes, he is rather cocky." Bulma admitted once, in her early teens when Mrs.Briefs questioned her.

"But who is he, my pet?"

"He is Vegeta, you know, mother."

But her mother did not ever remember such a boy. Or was he a man? She would never know. But when she questioned more about Vegeta, Bulma grew a little colder and angry about her mother's constant badgering about Vegeta. Everyone knew about Vegeta and the Dragon balls. But her mother refused to believe.

It was one morning when a yellow glowing ball was found on the floor by the window, and on it were 3 red stars. When Mrs.Briefs stood by the window, puzzling over it, Bulma said with a small smile:

"I do believe it is that Vegeta again!" Her mother of coursed regarded her with a look of confusion.

"What ever do you mean Bulma?"

"It is so naughty of him to leave his toys lying around." For Bulma was indeed a rare tidy child. She explained that Vegeta visited all the lonely girls and played his Namekian flute for them at the foot of their beds. But sometimes he left treasure passions behind, to remind them he was there.

"What nonsense you talk Bulma, surely there is no such person." Bulma must have been dreaming, yet the yellow ball remained at the foot of the window. So like a good mother, Mrs.Briefs picked it up and stored it away in the toy box, which Bulma had long forgotten to use.

Once a week, Mrs.Briefs would give Nana a night off and tuck in Bulma. She too fell asleep after watching over her, and dreamt of a strange boy with hair like black fair and onyx eyes. At the moment, the window opened and there entered an adolescent, no older then Bulma, with a strange orange light darting around him. Mrs.Briefs opened her eyes from the haze of her dream and let out a cry. For there in front of her was the boy of her dreams.

Yet he was a lovely boy, clad in leaves with a long tail behind him and she knew it was Vegeta and she felt comforted. Until he gnashed his fangs at her.


	2. The Shadow

Chapter 2

The Shadow

Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews

Mrs. Briefs screamed, and in doing so Nana entered and sprang at the boy who leapt out of the window. Again Mrs. Briefs screamed, for she thought he was killed. But when she went to the window and searched for a body, there was none there. When she returned she found the boy's shadow in Nana's mouth. So she took the shadow and locked it away in a little drawer, just like Mr.Briefs did for his dreams. At this point Bulma had blossomed into a beautiful 16-year-old girl, yet sometimes, late at night her mother would still come in to look after to her. Mrs. Briefs planned on telling her husband about the shadow, and the opportunity came a week later, on that never-to-be forgotten Friday. Of course it was a Friday.

"I ought to have been specially careful on a Friday." Mrs.Briefs used to say afterwards to her husband, Nana on the other side holding her hand.

"No, no" Mr.Briefs would say. "I am responsible for it all, she should have been sent away to boarding school." Of course, Nana would blame herself, for she soon felt it wasn't right for a family to own a dog as a nurse. "That fiend!" Mr.Briefs would cry, with a bark from Nana. But Mrs. Briefs refused to call him names. They would all sit there, in the empty room, recalling the events of that night when Vegeta took their daughter away.

It was an ordinary night, like any other and Bulma was inventing at her desk. Nana often stayed by her side, though she no longer needed a nurse, Nana was a good friend. Her mother had come in, dressed early in a beautiful white gown for a dinner party being held in Mr.Briefs honour. Bulma always loved to see her mother dressed up, so her mother came in to say goodnight to her lovely daughter. She found Bulma sitting at a desk, drawing blueprints for yet another great discovery. Her mother wandered the room idly, picking up objects and gazing for a moment, listening to Bulma's ecstatic voice. It was at this point Mr.Briefs came rushing in like a Tornado, interrupting a sacred mother and daughter moment.

Perhaps there was some excuse for him. For he too, had been dressing for the party and all had gone well with him, until it came to his tie. He could invent and create, but he could not, in all of heaven and earth, tie his tie. Maybe it would have been better, if he allowed one of his earlier robots to tie it for him, but that was not the case. He came rushing in, angry and ready to burst. "What is the matter dearest?"

"Matter? This tie! It will not tie! Not round my neck. Round the bedpost! Oh yes! Twenty-five times around the bedpost! But round my neck? Heavens no! I can invent, I can create, I can make wonderful things! But can I do a simple task of tying a tie? No!" Mrs.Briefs remained placid, and walked over, tying his tie for him. With his nerves calm, he walked over to where Bulma was sitting, and looked over her blueprints. "How wonderful dear! Soon, you'll be the president of Capsule Corps itself!" Bulma beamed with pride and Mr.Briefs scooped her up into his arms as they proceeded to waltz around the room. At that moment, Nana returned to the room with a bottle of medicine in her mouth, and Mrs.Briefs behind her carrying another bottle. At that moment, both Bulma and Mr.Briefs stopped in their tracks.

"It is time to take your medicine, before you go to sleep Bulma, you'll forget otherwise." For you see, Bulma had a weak heart, and needed nightly medicine to keep her well. Mr.Briefs on the other hand, took his for his leg pains. Mrs.Briefs glanced over at Father. "You too." With a white liquid in a glass for Mr.Briefs, and a dark red for Bulma in a spoon, they proceeded to take it.

"Bulma," He said shuddering. "It's the most beastly stuff. It's that nasty, sticky, sweet kind."

"It will soon be over." Nana piped in.

"Bulma first."

"Father first." Said Bulma, who was of a suspicious nature.

"Come on master."

"Hold you tongue Nana."

"Father, I am waiting."

"It's all very well to say you are waiting, so am I waiting."

"Father's a cowardly custard."

"So are you! Cowardly custard." Mrs.Briefs pondered over what a cowardly custard would look like.

"I'm not frightened."

"Well, then, take it."

"Well then you take it." Then Nana had a splendid idea.

"Why don't you take it at the same time?"

"Certainly," said Mr.Briefs. "Are you ready, Bulma?" Nana gave the words, and Bulma took her medicine while Mr.Briefs slipped it behind his back. There was a yell of rage from Bulma, and an "Oh dear," from Mrs.Briefs.

"I will take it when we return from the party." And so, Mr.Briefs left the room, to prepare the Capsule car. Bulma sat down on the bed, for once displaying a trace of fear from being alone in her house. So Mrs.Briefs decided to tuck her in, something that hadn't happened since Bulma was 12. Nana, at this point went outside in the background, for it was a cloudless, windless night, and she felt she would be better as a guard outside then in.

"Mother...can anything harm me after the nightlights are lit?" For you see, Bulma was afraid of the dark.

"No precious, for they are the eyes a mother leaves behind her to guard her children." And so she left Bulma into a dream filled sleep, as her and Mr.Briefs proceeded to the party. Had Mrs.Briefs looked closely into the sky, she would have seen the stars all twinkling curiously around the window. But she had not.

Stars are beautiful, yet as a punishment for something they could no longer remember, they most look on forever. So the older ones become glassy-eyed and seldom speak, for winking is the language of the stars, but the little ones still wonder. Now the stars don't like Vegeta, who liked to blast them away as if they were a spec of dust, but they are so fond of fun and were on his side tonight of all nights. So when Mr. & Mrs.Briefs entered the party, the smallest of all the stars screamed out:

"Now, Vegeta!"


	3. Come Away, Come Away!

Chapter 3

Come Away, Come Away!

For a moment, the night-light to keep away the dangers of the night continued to shine clearly. It was an awfully nice little night-light, and one would wish that it could see the appearance of Vegeta. But night-lights are like children, and cannot stay awake after the children have gone to sleep, so it gave a great big yawn and went out. Now you must be thinking "But Bulma had electricity, surely the night-light could stay on all night! Indeed it could, but Mr. Briefs liked to conserve energy, so the night-light was designed to turn off after a period of time.

Another light appeared in the room, and it was a thousand times brighter then any night-light could hope to achieve. But if it stood still for a moment, you would see a small fairy, with beautiful black hair and a skeleton leaf gown. Her name was Chi-chi, and in the time we described her, she had already taken the room apart, looking for Vegeta's shadow. A moment after the fairy had entered the room, Vegeta dropped in without a sound. "Chi-hi," he called softly. "Chi-chi where are you?" Chi-chi was in a dollhouse. She had never been in a dollhouse before, and found it much more spacious then her bedchamber and boudoir back on Neverland. "Oh come out of that dollhouse Chi-Chi! Where have they put my shadow?" Vegeta treaded quietly along the floor. He did not want to wake Bulma. Chi-chi followed him, and pointed ecstatically to the drawers where Mr. Briefs kept his dreams. Opening the drawer and grabbing his shadow, Vegeta was too delighted in finding it to notice that he had locked Chi-Chi in the drawer.

Vegeta had figured that they would join instantly, but they did not. When he tried to get his shadow to stick with soap, it slipped away from his grasp. And so he fell to the floor in anger. His fists, which had absently pounded the floor, had woken Bulma and she sat up in her bed. It would be strange to say she was not alarmed to see such a boy in her room, but such is the case. "Boy, why are you so angry?" She asked him courteously. Now Vegeta had learned his manners from grand fairy ceremonies, so he rose to his feet and bowed before Bulma. She was very pleased and curtsied for him.

"What is your name?" He asked. She regarded him for a moment with a smile.

"Bulma Moira Angela Briefs." She replied. "What is yours?"

"Vegeta." She knew he must have been Vegeta, his onyx eyes were striking, and his hair was a furious black flame. But such a short name for such an exquisite boy!

"Is that all?"

"Yes," he replied rather sharply. He felt it was a shortish name for the first time in his life and had no desire of changing it.

"I'm so sorry." Said Bulma Moria Angela.

"It doesn't matter." Indeed it didn't. She asked him where he lived.

"Second to the right, and straight on to morning."

"What a funny address!" Vegeta glared. For the first time he felt it rather was a funny address.

"No it isn't!" He said defensively.

"I mean," Bulma tried, feeling horrible about her earlier comment. "Is that what they put on the letters?"

"Don't get any letters," he said.

"But your mother gets letters?"

"Don't have a mother." Not that he needed one. He was his own person; he needed nobody to tell him what to do. Bulma however, felt this was indeed such a tragedy.

"Oh Vegeta, no wonder you were so angry before!" She cried, hopping out of bed.

"I wasn't angry about mothers!" He cried back, rather indignantly. "I was angry, because I can't get my shadow to stick on. Besides, I wasn't angry."

"Has it come off?"

"Yes." Then Bulma saw the shadow in a tangled mess on the floor. She glanced back at Vegeta, and had to admit he was rather quite striking, and he surely had to be older then a mere age of 12. She saw a bar of soap on the ground and laughed inside. She knew the only way to get the shadow to stay was to sew on. Unfortunately, Bulma knew she was not an accomplished sewer, but she could always get one of the robots to help.

"Wait here, I shall be back in a moment." And so, Bulma ran off, leaving Vegeta confused and a little dejected. When she had come back a robot was following her, carrying a small sewing machine in its hands. He stepped back for a moment, his hand itching to create a small ball of ki. "Don't be scared! This robot here is just going to sew your shadow back on!"

"What's sew?"

"You're very ignorant!"

"No, I'm not!" But his ignorance did not bother Bulma. Rather, it fascinated her. So she had him sit down where the robot proceeded to sew on the shadow.

"I dare say it'll hurt a little."

"I won't cry." And indeed he didn't. Soon enough, his shadow was behaving and in his bliss Vegeta had forgotten that Bulma had helped.

"Oh the cleverness of me!" He cried, jumping in the air. It is awful to say that conceit is Vegeta's most fascinating qualities. There never was a cockier boy or adolescent. Bulma was shocked by his outburst. "Of course, I did nothing!" she cried, her hands on her hips.

"You did a little." Vegeta replied carelessly, and continued to jump about.

"A little?" Bulma huffed and went straight back to bed, withdrawing under her quilt.

"Bulma..." Vegeta sat at the edge of the bed, and in a voice no women nor girl could ever resist, "Bulma, one girl is worth twenty boys." Now Bulma was flattered easily by compliments, and peeked her beautiful head over her quilt.

"Do you really think so Vegeta?"

"Yes, I do." She jumped out of bed, sitting up next to him with an adoring smile on her face.

"I think it's perfectly sweet of you, I shall like to give you a kiss if you like." She replied, a hint of a blush staining her cheeks. Vegeta held out his hand, waiting, for he did not know what a kiss was. "Don't you know what a kiss is?"

"I'll shall know when you give it to me." Surely he must be of her age! Everyone knew about kisses, even her friends had snuck a few with some of the gentleman at her school. But she did not want to hurt his feelings, so she gave him a thimble, which she could not use herself.

"Now, shall I give you a kiss?" Vegeta asked, and with Bulma's eyes shining, she nodded and leaned her face towards him. But he dropped a small dragon ball into her hand. She gazed at it, noting how pretty it was and promised she would wear it around her neck. She gave it to the robot to drill a small hole, and then getting a chain from her jewellery box, she wore it with pride. Which is a good thing, for it indeed saved her life later on. Now wanting to keep to customs, Bulma asked Vegeta his age, but he stiffened and replied that he did not know. She looked at him curiously, and told him she was 16, soon to be a proper lady. He told her he had run away from home and lived among the fairies.

"Oh but Vegeta there's no such thing as-"He covered her mouth.

"Don't say that! Every time somebody says that, a fairy somewhere falls down dead."

"Vegeta! You don't to tell me, that there is a fairy in this room!" Bulma could not believe, yet if there was a boy before her dressed in leaves, then certainly there had to be a fairy.

"She was here just now," He said very impatiently. "You don't hear her, do you?" They both listened.

"I only hear a twinkling of bells."

"Well, that's Chi-chi. The bells are fairy language." Vegeta listened for a moment longer, and then made a crow of delight. "Oh Bulma! I do believe I shut her up in the drawer!" Vegeta let Chi-chi out, who flew about the nursery screaming with swears. "Now Chi-chi you shouldn't say such things! Yes I'm sorry but how was I suppose to know you were in a drawer!" Bulma however was not listening, for she had a desire to see Chi-chi as a fairy, and not a spinning ball of light.

"Oh Vegeta if only she would stand still so I could see her!"

"They hardly ever stand still," he said but Chi-chi came to rest on the clock by Bulma's desk, and at once Bulma caught site of the romantic figure.

"Oh how lovely! Bulma cried, but Chi-chi's face was menacing and cruel.

"Chi-chi, this lady wishes you were her fairy." Chi-chi answered insolently.

"What did she say Vegeta?" Vegeta of course, had to translate.

"She is not very polite I'm afraid. She says you are a great ugly girl and that she is my fairy."

"I am not ugly!" Bulma cried. "I happen to be very beautiful!" Vegeta wasn't listening.

"Chi-chi you can't be my fairy, for you are a lady and I am a gentleman." Now Bulma found that interesting. For technically Vegeta was not a gentleman. Chi-chi replied "You silly ass!" and disappeared into the bathroom. Vegeta was a little apologetic to Bulma, and this point they were sitting together in the armchair.

"If you don't live here in the gardens now----'

"Sometimes I do still."

"But where do you live mostly?"

"With the lost boys."

"Who are they?" Vegeta smiled and jumped off the chair for a moment.

"They are children who fall out of their prams, and if they are not claimed in seven days, they are sent to Namek."

"Namek!"

"Yes, and I am their captain."

"Oh what fun!"

"Yes, but it is rather lonely, we have no female companionship." The look Vegeta gave Bulma was one she did not yet recognized, yet she almost felt she was in a trance.

"Are none of the lost boys girls?" Well, when she considered the question, it was rather silly, hence the name which Vegeta had called them.

"Oh no, girls are much too clever to fall out of their prams." Bulma felt a deep blush stain her cheeks.

"Oh Vegeta it is perfectly lovely the way you talk about girls. If you like, you may give me a kiss." Of course, Bulma had forgotten that Vegeta didn't know about kisses, so she was surprised by his reply.

"I thought you might want it back." He said with bitterness, and offered her thimble back. _Oh dear..._She thought, and then a smile warmed her face.

"I mean, a thimble." Vegeta looked at her curiously.

"What's that?" She patted the armchair for him to sit next to her.

"It's like this..." Bulma, who had never kissed a boy before, leaned her face in closer and brushed her lips with Vegeta's. She relished in how warm his lips felt, and she pulled away, noticing the small blush creeping up Vegeta's face.

"Interesting!" Vegeta crowed, and then asked quietly, "Now shall I give you a thimble?" Bulma smiled.

"If you wish too." Bulma closed her eyes, and then felt Vegeta's lips on hers. He was a little more aggressive, and she felt one of his hands hold her cheek steady, while the other had now come to rest on her waist. And at this moment, Bulma screeched, with Vegeta pulling back, looking alarmed.

"What is it?"

"Someone was pulling my hair!" At that moment Chi-chi was flying around the room, using offensive language.

"That must have been Chi-chi. She said if I thimble you again, she will pull your hair." Vegeta pondered for a moment. "Why would you do that Chi-chi?" To which Chi-chi only replied,

"You silly ass!" It was then that Vegeta told her he came because he was fascinated by all the objects in her room, and not her. Bulma felt a little dejected but explained to Vegeta what they were, and what she planned to do with them.

"I also love your stories, stories about the dragon balls, and the one about the lady and the slipper...and the man couldn't find her."

"Oh Vegeta they did find her, and they lived happily ever after!" Vegeta leapt to the windowsill, with Chi-chi following closely behind him. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"To tell the boys of course!"

"Don't go Vegeta...I know lots of tales, and I can invent things for you!" Now, Bulma was the one who indeed tempted Vegeta, for he glanced at her and realized he found her captivating. "Oh the stories I could tell the boys..." Vegeta grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards the window.

"Wait what are you doing?"

"Come with me..." His voice had a husky whisper, but she pulled back slightly.

"Vegeta...I cannot fly."

"It's easy, I'll teach you!"

"Oh...how wonderful to fly..."

"I'll teach you how to jump on the wind's back, and away we go."

"Oh!" She exclaimed.

"Bulma, with me. Why sleep in your little bed when you can be with flying with me, having marvellous adventures."

"Oh but I couldn't..."

"There are mermaids."

"With beautiful tails."

"Oh to see a mermaid..."

"And pirates, and ships, and warriors!" Vegeta smiled at her, and one would not be able to define whether it was seductive or sly. He flew behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear "You could take care of us...tuck us in at night, tuck me in at night..." She listened to his enticing words. "Come with me, come to Namek..." And how could Bulma resist, soon to-be a young lady. Surely she could have an adventure and be back in time for breakfast. Vegeta placed his hands on her shoulders. "Focus your ki, and you'll be able to fly. Do not think...become." Bulma tried, but she was so intent on having an adventure that the ability to fly wasn't coming. "Chi-chi!" Chi-chi flew towards Vegeta, scolding and cursing. He grabbed her and let some of her ki energy be absorbed into his hand. He let her go and in her place was a small ki of light. He held Bulma still as he let the light consume her. He let go of her and stepped back, floating with her in the air.

"I'm flying!" She cried out.

Now it would be wonderful to say that Mr and Mrs. Briefs reached Bulma's bedchamber in time, but then there would be no story. When they did arrive home from their party, the window was open, with only a few leaves on the floor. Had they arrived in time, they would have seen Vegeta and Bulma flying away. But a little star warned Vegeta of their arrival, and so he made haste, whisking Bulma away to Namek.


End file.
